Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric transducer and an imaging system using the photoelectric transducer.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a photoelectric transducer that uses a photoelectric conversion layer. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-209421 discloses a configuration in which a photoelectric conversion section is provided on a semiconductor substrate, and the photoelectric conversion section has a photoelectric conversion layer disposed between two transparent electrodes. Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-209421 discloses that a film surface of the photoelectric conversion layer is provided tilted with respect to the substrate in order to reduce sensitivity reduction.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-209421 does not discuss the details of the positional relationship between electrodes on the photoelectric conversion section and a wiring layer. The capacitance of a signal path between the electrodes on the photoelectric conversion section and a reading element may increase due to a parasitic capacitance generated between the signal path and the wiring layer. The greater the capacitance of the signal path, the greater the noise superimposed on a signal, and the lower the driving speed in a reading and/or resetting operation.